


You're Not The Energizer Bunny, You Don't Need To Keep Going And Going

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat!GoGo, Dog!Honey, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo finds out Honey Lemon's boundless energy and enthusiasm extends to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not The Energizer Bunny, You Don't Need To Keep Going And Going

“No.”

“Please?” Honey Lemon put on her best puppy dog face. Even her ears flopped pathetically.

GoGo squeezed her eyes shut. Her ears pulled back as her tail started warily swishing on the side of the bed.

“ _No.”_

Honey Lemon whimpered. “Not even one more?”

“That's what you said last time! You're not the Energizer Bunny, you don't need to keep going, and going!”

Honey Lemon chuckled. “I always thought of myself as more of a Duracell Doggy, actually.”

GoGo groaned and sank her head back into her pillow. “Not the point… go to sleep, Honey!”

Honey Lemon sighed. “Okay… but after just one more? The very last one, I promise!”

“That's what you said two times ago!”

Honey Lemon whined and brought her face closer to GoGo's. “Please, GoGo?”

**“No.”**

Honey Lemon came even closer. “Pretty please?”

GoGo glared at her.

Honey Lemon smiled and licked her girlfriend's nose.

GoGo blushed and scowled.

“… Fine.”

Honey Lemon squealed happily. Her tail started thumping on the mattress, before swishing through the air and fanning the sheets as she mounted GoGo's thigh once more.

GoGo laid back and prepared for another half hour or so of sleeplessness.

She'd be a zombie tomorrow morning, but at the very least, Honey Lemon was happy.


End file.
